Un bébé signe de changement
by GlamaFan
Summary: Beth veut absolument un enfant mais seul problème c'est qu'elle est célibataire. Alors elle demande à son meilleur ami qui n'est personne d'autre que Randy Orton. Celui accepte. Beth/Randy Attention, certain passage son explicite, graphique et peuvent choquer les plus jeunes.
1. Chapitre 1

-Randy, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je veux un enfant et j'aimerais vraiment que ça soit toi le père.

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Quoi ?

-Beth, je suis d'accord pour être le père de ton bébé.

-Merci ! Tu sais, je ne t'oblige à rien.

-Je sais. Je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'on le fasse de façon naturelle.

Je le regardai choquée.

-Je ne veux pas qu'un médecin prélève mon sperme pour ensuite l'analyser. Ça va faire mal à ma virilité.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta virilité, elle va très bien.

-Ne te moque pas, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu es d'accord pour faire de façon comment dire… naturelle ?

-J'aurais préféré la fécondation parce que les chances sont plus élevées mais si tu préfères de façon naturelle alors on fera de façon naturelle.

On continua de parler un peu. Le jour-J arriva et je devais avouer que j'étais stressée car j'allais faire l'amour avec mon meilleur ami. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé le faire un jour avec lui. Je réfléchissais encore pendant quelques minutes quand j'entendis frapper. Ça ne pouvait être que Randy.

-Hey !

-Hey toi-même.

J'étais tellement stressée que j'oubliais de le faire rentrer.

-Tu comptes me faire rentrer ou tu préfères qu'on le fasse dans ta cour ?

-Oups ! Excuses-moi. Vas-y rentre.

Randy rentra. Il m'embrassa par surprise mais je ne le repoussai pas, il embrassait bien. Nos langues se mêlèrent à la danse.

-Viens dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas faire ça au milieu de mon salon.

On arriva dans la chambre. Il me plaqua contre la porte après l'avoir fermée. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux. Randy commença à passer ses mains sous mon haut. Il releva mon haut pour pouvoir me le retirer donc je levai les bras pour l'aider. Après avoir fait ça, il commença à me caresser la poitrine en travers de mon soutien-gorge. Je haletai de plaisir. Il décida d'envoyer mon soutien-gorge rejoindre mon haut au sol. Il me titillait de plus en plus. Je commençai à passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt alors j'arrêtai le baiser pour pouvoir lui retirer. Je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter.

-Tu le veux toujours ?

Randy m'embrassa pour me répondre.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je suis toujours d'accord pour te faire un enfant.

A cette réponse, je rougis avant d'avoir le sourire en le regardant dans les yeux. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

-Waw ! Tu es magnifique avec ce sourire.

Il commença à s'attaquer à mon cou avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me porter. Il me reprit la bouche. Je me retrouvai sur le lit sans m'en rendre compte. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou pour finir sur un de mes seins pendant que l'autre main s'occupait de mon autre sein. Je gémissais de plus en plus. Randy me regarda dans les yeux, juste avant de finir de me déshabiller. J'essayais de retrouver mes esprits pour pouvoir lui enlever son jean et son boxer. Quand j'eus fini, je fus émerveillée par son corps. Il se rapprocha de moi. Il nicha le haut de son sexe dans les plis du mien. Je commençai à réagir. Il me demanda par le regard si j'étais prête. Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête. Alors sans perdre de temps, il dirigea son membre vers mon vagin puis me pénétra. Au début, il ne bougea pas pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à cette intrusion.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… oui, parfaitement bien, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant et en passant mes bras autour de lui.

Alors, il commença un va et vient doux et finit par aller de plus en plus vite. Juste avant de perdre pied, j'eus le réflexe d'entourer la taille de Randy avec mes jambes. Sans prévenir un orgasme me frappa. Randy me suivit de peu. Il s'écroula sur moi avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il était toujours en moi. J'avais le sourire, quand il le vit il m'embrassa et je vis le jumeau de mon sourire sur son visage. Il se retira et se coucha à côté de moi.

-Waw….

-Quoi ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Tu m'as épuisé mais c'était super.

-C'est vrai ? Pour moi aussi, ça a été génial.

Je m'installais de façon à ce que ma tête soit posée sur sa poitrine. Randy m'entoura de son bras et me rapprocha de lui. Je le laissai faire avant de parler.

-Tu sais, j'avais un peu peur.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il me leva la tête avec une de ses mains.

-Pourquoi ?

-A propos de tout ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je ne me suis jamais imaginée faire ça avec toi. J'ai eu peur que tu regrettes, que tu changes d'avis.

-Moi aussi, j'étais un peu stressé au début mais c'est vite passé parce que c'était toi. Tu me connais, tu sais que quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais. Crois-moi, je ne regrette rien du tout. C'était parfait.

-C'est vrai ?

Il m'embrassa et me reprit dans ses bras. Nous finîmes par nous endormir.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapitre 2

-Nattie, il faut que je te dise que je veux avoir un enfant, dis-je, sans préambule.

-Un enfant ? Mais et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-J'y ai énormément réfléchi et je veux que le père soit Randy.

-D'accord..., répondit Natalya lentement. Et, qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

-Il m'a répondu qu'il était d'accord.

-Ah bon ? Et vous allez faire comment ? Enfin... je veux dire... euh..., commença Natalya, rouge de gêne, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer.

-Il m'a dit exactement qu'il était d'accord mais à une seule condition qui était qu'on le fasse de façon ...euh...comment dire naturelle.

Natalya rougit deux fois plus, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie. Puis, sans crier gare, elle explosa de rire, me surprenant, je lui envoyai un regard interrogateur.

-Désolée, j'étais juste en train de penser qu'on devenait vraiment gênées pour pas grand-chose. Après tout, on est adultes, maintenant, on n'a pas à rougir en parlant de sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et on l'a déjà fait.

-Oh..., s'exclama Natalya, avant de s'exclamer plus fort, Oh ? Quoi ?

-Moins fort ! Oui, on l'a déjà fait.

-Et bien... Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire... euh... Félicitations ? répondit Natalya, peu sûre d'elle. Et puis, je parle aussi fort que je veux, rit-elle ensuite. C'était bien au moins ? Demanda une Natalya curieuse.

-Oui, c'était bien.

-Et bien, je suis contente pour vous alors... Et tu as apprécié, seulement, ou... tu as plus qu'apprécié ? Demanda Nattie, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-J'ai plus qu'apprécié mais c'est que mon meilleur ami ça n'ira pas plus loin, répondis-je en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua son amie, son sourire toujours présent.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua innocemment l'autre blonde.

-Nattie, ne joue pas l'innocente.

-Moi ? Jamais voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Nattie, s'il te plait, je suis sérieuse.

-Et moi donc, Beth, répliqua Natalya, prenant une voix très sérieuse, que la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux démentait.

-Dis-moi ce que tu penses s'il te plait.

-Bon, soupira l'autre blonde. Tu veux vraiment savoir ma pensée ? Et ne te mets pas en colère si tu n'aimes pas ce que je vais te dire.

-Oui

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tu as demandé à Randy pour être le père, commença Nattie. Tu... l'aimes... beaucoup, je dirais et lui t'aime tout autant. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, Beth.

-Franchement je ne sais pas. Je me sens bien avec lui mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que je ressens pour lui c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié.

-Faites à votre rythme, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette histoire ne ruinera pas votre amitié.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

-Sois toi-même, sourit Natalya. C'est ainsi qu'il t'aime le plus.

-J'ai peur.

-Ne fais rien, je te dis, reste juste toi-même.

-Je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je vais suivre ton conseil, je vais rester moi-même.

-Okay, bon, je dois aller voir mon chéri, on a rendez-vous, sourit de manière coquine la blonde. A plus tard et ne te bile pas, ça va aller, j'en suis sûre.

-Merci, Nattie, heureusement que tu es là, déclarai-je en faisant un bisou à Natalya.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu es ma meilleure amie, Beth, ne l'oublie jamais, sinon, je me ferai une joie de te le rappeler, sourit sadiquement Nattie.

-Tu es comme ma sœur et crois-moi, je ne t'oublie pas. Je t'aime Nattie.

-Tu es également comme ma sœur... Non, en fait, tu es ma sœur, Beth. Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-elle en souriant.

-Nous sommes des jumelles.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça, sourit encore davantage Natalya, puis regardant sa montre. Oupla, je dois vraiment y aller, sinon, je vais me faire remonter les bretelles...

-Okay ! Je t'aime.

Deux semaines après ma conversation avec Natalya, j'allai chez le pharmacien et achetai un test de grossesse. Je sentais, depuis quelque temps, un changement en moi et j'espérais que c'était ce que je pensais. J'avais passé pas mal de moments en compagnie de Randy et j'étais heureuse que rien n'ait changé, même si cela me frustrait également.

Arrivée à la pharmacie, je demandai un test et, dès que je l'eus entre les mains, je souris de manière tendre, en pensant que peut-être, j'aurais bientôt une bonne nouvelle. Je payai pour mon achat puis, saluant la pharmacienne en souriant, je ressortis.

Je rentrai chez moi, me débarrassai de mes chaussures à la va-vite ainsi que de mon manteau, puis allai dans la salle de bain avec le sac comportant le test. Je soufflai un grand coup, ouvris le sac et en sortis ce qui scellerait mon destin.

Je déballai le test et le fis. Je pris ensuite place sur le bord de la baignoire et attendis. Je devais patienter cinq longues minutes avant d'avoir le résultat, c'était vraiment horrible comme le temps passait lentement pendant ces moments-là.

Je se mordillai les ongles, anxieuse. Puis, je me relevai et fis les cent pas pendant une ou deux minutes. Ensuite, je retournai regarder le test et marmonnai un "Ce que c'est long !" avant de me rasseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Je fis trembler ma jambe pendant un instant, mettant mes coudes sur mes genoux.

La seconde fois que je me levai, je retournai voir le résultat. Cela faisait effectivement cinq minutes. Je fermai les yeux en attrapant le test, puis, le mettant devant mon visage, je rouvris lentement un œil, puis le second et fixai le résultat.

Mon visage se décomposa. J'avais envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, je sentis une larme couler lentement. Je lâchai brusquement le test, qui tomba sur le sol carrelé de la salle d'eau et sortis en trombe de cette pièce. Sur le sol, le test indiquait évidemment un résultat négatif.

Je me dirigeai en toute hâte vers mon téléphone et, pleurant à chaudes larmes à présent, je composai le numéro de Randy. Je mis ensuite le téléphone sur mon oreille et, au bout de la seconde sonnerie, j'entendis:

-Allô ?

-Randy, je..., reniflai-je.

-Beth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Paniqua le jeune homme.

-Je... je viens... de faire le test... et... il est... négatif, m'exclamai-je, sanglotant encore davantage sur le dernier mot.

-Attends-moi, j'arrive, répondit mon meilleur ami, avant de raccrocher.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

J'étais toujours par terre, avec mon téléphone serré entre mes mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Randy entra et je le regardais avec mes yeux humides et que je savais suppliants. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me prit dans ses bras si musclés en me murmurant "Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, chut..." pour me réconforter. Au bout de ce qui me parut des heures, je finis par m'endormir au creux de ses bras.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais allongée dans mon lit et Randy était assis à mes côtés. En voyant que j'avais les yeux ouverts, il me sourit doucement et me caressa les cheveux.

-Ça va un peu mieux ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, je veux tellement cet enfant. J'éclatais en sanglot de nouveau.

-Je sais, je sais parfaitement..., commence-t-il, en me caressant plus tendrement encore mes mèches blondes. Mais, chut..., euh... au pire...

-Quoi ? Je me collais encore plus à lui.

Et je... vu que ça n'a pas fonctionné..., je..., se stoppa-t-il, une fois de plus, me frustrant un peu.

-Randy... Je le rappelai à l'ordre.

-Je... eh bien... je me disais que peut-être... Bon, voilà, dit-il avec détermination. On pourrait le refaire, non ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Evidemment que je suis sérieux ! S'exclama-t-il, comme outré. Tu le veux cet enfant, non ?

-Oui, je le veux cet enfant.

-Alors, tu serais d'accord... pour réessayer ?

-Oui et en fait, je dois t'avouer un truc mais ce n'est pas facile à dire.

-Je... t'écoute, dit lentement mon meilleur ami, suspicieux.

-Je...euh...Je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi.

-Oh Beth, sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as fait peur pour rien ! Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas proposée de le faire de façon naturelle.

-C'est vrai ?

-Evidemment, crois-tu que je mentirai ?

-Non, bien sûr non.

-Alors, tant mieux, sourit-il. Alors, ta réponse ?

Je l'embrassais.

-Alors sa répond à ta question ?

-Je suppose que oui, rit mon meilleur ami, amusé.

-Donc, on est officiellement en couple alors ?

-Bien sûr, Beth, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

-Je crois que je peux te dire que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Beth, je t'aime, sourit-il pour encore une fois, se baisser et m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Après que Randy se soit baissé pour m'embrasser, il s'allongea sur moi, se plaçant entre mes jambes, que j'écartais plus pour lui laisser plus de place. Le baiser s'approfondit, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Nos bouches se touchèrent encore et encore, de plus en plus fiévreusement, me faisant gémir. Je sentis plus que je ne vis le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Randy à ce moment-là.

Quand nous n'eûmes plus assez d'oxygène, il descendit dans mon cou et me fit une marque avec ses dents et sa langue, me faisant encore gémir et rejeter la tête sur l'oreiller. Il fit alors remonter ses mains sous mon haut, le faisant remonter lentement, en profitant pour me caresser le ventre et la poitrine. Il décida de retirer ma chemise pour pouvoir avoir accès à ma poitrine. Il me caressa la poitrine pendant qu'il m'embrassait langoureusement.

Il descendit ensuite peu à peu, alors que je gémissais à n'en plus finir. Il m'embrassa le ventre, puis, déboutonna mon pantalon en me regardant dans les yeux. Il sourit en coin et baissant mon pantalon et ma culotte en même temps, il commença à lécher mes parties les plus intimes. Je criais de plaisir en sentant sa langue sur mon point sensible.

Il rit et remonta vers ma poitrine. Il me fit me relever un peu et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, le faisant tournoyer sur un de ses doigts, souriant et me faisant rouler des yeux et rire, amusée. Mon amant jeta finalement ce dernier tissu. Puis, me disant qu'il était trop habillé, je lui en fis part.

-Tu es trop vêtu, déshabilles-toi, Rand'.

-A vos ordres, ma déesse, sourit-il encore davantage.

Il se releva alors et, se mettant devant le lit, me faisant me relever légèrement pour le regarder, il enleva tout d'abord son haut, lentement, sensuellement. Je sentais que mon sexe devenait de plus en plus humide au fur et à mesure qu'il se dévêtait en me lançant un regard chaud, se léchant les lèvres de façon perverse.

Il fit encore tourner le tissu autour de son doigt, mais cette fois, en faisant un petit déhanché très sensuel, me faisant gémir d'anticipation. Randy lança son haut et fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine et son ventre plusieurs fois. En atteignant enfin son pantalon, mes yeux descendant en même temps que ses mains, je pus constater une grosse bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, me rendant encore plus excitée.

Mon amant enleva sa ceinture, puis déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes si musclées. Il mit un coup de pied pour le débarrasser totalement du vêtement et passa ensuite plusieurs fois sur ses doigts au niveau de la ceinture de son boxer, me faisant haleter d'impatience.

Finalement, il enleva son boxer et je grognais en voyant son érection tendue et humide. Je lui fis signe, avec mes index, de revenir sur le lit et il se rallongea sur moi, faisant se rencontrer nos deux sexes. Je gémis alors qu'il grogna. Il fit quelques allées et venues, puis, descendit prendre mon téton droit en bouche et malaxer mon sein gauche. Je me tortillais de plaisir en criant.

Randy descendit ensuite son autre main vers mon intimité et y fit entrer un doigt, alors qu'avec son pouce, il faisait des cercles sur mon clitoris. Je hurlais encore davantage. Il grogna face à mes bruits, cela devait beaucoup l'exciter, le faisant alors entrer, dans son impatience, un second doigt. Il jouait en moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent de plaisir, alors que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour éviter que mon cri se fasse entendre.

Enfin, il entra un troisième doigt et fit quelques va et viens avant de les retirer. Je grognais alors de frustration, avant que je halète en le voyant placer son membre au niveau de mon intimité. Il me sourit alors tendrement et m'embrassa tout aussi doucement en me pénétrant lentement.

Je n'eus pas mal du tout, c'était tellement agréable de l'avoir en moi. Je gémis dans le baiser et, celui continua encore et encore, au même rythme que les allées et venues de mon amant en moi. Il allait tantôt rapidement et fortement, tantôt lentement et profondément.

Je criais mon plaisir, alors qu'il me malaxait de nouveau un sein et faisait descendre son autre main pour me triturer le clitoris.

-Randy... J'en... J'en peux... plus...

-Viens, pour moi chérie !

Et c'est ce que je fis. Il poussa alors un cri guttural en sentant mes parois internes se resserrer et se desserrer spasmodiquement autour de sa hampe. Après deux ou trois autres allées et venues, il se laissa aller en moi, grognant encore plus fort. Puis, il descendit sa tête pour m'embrasser une dernière fois tendrement.

Il fit attention en se retirant et, nous couvrant de la couette, il se coucha près de moi et me prit dans ses bras, jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime, Beth, me dit-il de but en blanc.

-Je t'aime aussi, Randy, lui répondis-je en souriant franchement heureuse.

-Pour le bébé, maintenant, on aura tout le temps de le perfectionner, alors repose-toi car dès demain matin, on va recommencer, encore et encore et encore, dit Randy appuyant chaque « et encore » d'un baiser sur mes lèvres, m'amusant grandement.

Mon amour me sourit ensuite et se pencha pour m'embrasser une dernière fois, plus profondément, me disant bonne nuit. Je répondis à son baiser. Après cela, nous nous endormîmes d'un profond sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres pour lui, comme pour moi.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Je me réveillai dans les bras mon amour qui lui dormait toujours donc je décidai d'aller prendre une petite douche avant qu'il ouvre ses beaux yeux bleus. J'allai dans la douche. L'eau commençait à couler quand je fus surprise par deux bras puissants qui m'entouraient la taille. Il m'embrassait l'épaule.

-Chérie, pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Tu dormais.

Il me retourna et m'embrassa. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou pour pouvoir me tenir parce que mes jambes étaient en train de se transformer en coton. Et d'un seul coup, il arrêta.

-Et pour la WWE ?

-Quoi pour la WWE ?

-Il va bien falloir que tu leurs dise, si tu es enceinte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai aucun risque avec le bébé. Dès que je sais que je suis enceinte, j'arrête les matchs le temps de ma grossesse.

-Je vais avoir ma mini Beth à moi. Elle sera aussi belle que sa maman et sera une grande championne.

-Et si, c'est un garçon ça sera mon mini Randy.

-Et si, on a des jumeaux ?

-Chacun le sien ?

-Chacun le sien

-Tu sais que je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi ma déesse, dit Randy en m'embrassant.

Sa langue dansait avec la mienne. Avec ses mains, il me caressait la poitrine puis le ventre. Je gémissais de plaisir rien qu'à sentir ses mains sur moi. Il me rendait folle de plaisir. Il avait dû sentir que mes jambes étaient devenues du coton car il me porta et me colla contre la paroi de la douche. Je sentis son membre frotter contre mon sexe dans des vas et vient. J'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas hurler quant à lui, il grogna. Mes bras étaient toujours autour de son cou. Sans prévenir, il me pénétra. Il accélérait de plus en plus. Et en quelques secondes, je perdis pieds et lui me suivait quand il sentit mes parois se resserrer sur lui. Je m'écroulai presque sur lui.

-Si, on continue à ce rythme, le bébé sera parfait. Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

Quelques jours plus tard, je dirai même une semaine après, j'étais dans l'arène pour le show du soir. J'étais dans les bras de Randy quand je commençai à avoir la nausée. Je courus aussi vite que j'ai pu pour aller dans les toilettes et là, je vomis mes tripes. Je sentis Randy qui était arrivé derrière moi. Il me tenait les cheveux et me caressait le dos

-Hey ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai mangé et qui ne devait pas être frais.

-Mais ça fait déjà deux-trois jours que c'est comme ça.

-Je vais bien, dis-je sarcastique.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Depuis trois jours, je ne fais qu'avoir des nausées, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien.

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin...

-Mais non, c'est juste un truc pas frais.

-En es-tu certaine ?

-Oui !

-Appelle Natalya, au cas où, je serais rassuré, me dit Randy.

-Pourquoi, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

-Au cas où... Pour qu'elle reste avec toi et que je sois rassurée.

-Mais Randy... C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas.

-Peut-être, mais, s'il t'arrive de vomir de nouveau, je serais rassuré si elle est avec toi.

-Alors appelles-la parce que là je sens que...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ça recommençait encore. Randy alla prendre son téléphone, composa rapidement le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Il attendit en tapant du pied.

-Oui, Natalya, c'est Randy... Oui... Non, je vais bien, mais Beth... Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas... Oui, elle a des nausées... Oui, un test, bonne idée... A tout de suite, on attend.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Randy s'approcha et caressa mes mèches.

-Elle arrive. Elle soupçonne que peut-être tu es enceinte, alors elle s'est proposée pour t'apporter un test.

-Mais c'est trop tôt pour savoir si je suis enceinte de notre deuxième fois.

-On verra... Avec un test, on sera fixés, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-De toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard puisque Nattie arrive avec un test.

-Exactement, sourit Randy.

-'Tain, j'ai un match ce soir mais je vais jamais pouvoir le faire dans cet état.

-Et ta santé est encore plus importante, chérie, répondit sérieusement Randy.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue. Je veux cette ceinture, j'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour l'avoir et je veux aussi cet enfant.

-Tiens, voilà Natalya, on en saura plus, après, s'exclama mon amour.

-Salut vous deux, dit ma meilleure amie, en arrivant vers nous avec un sac dans la main.

Elle me le donna et me poussa dans les toilettes et m'enferma de force pour que je fasse se test.

-Laisse nous entre femmes maintenant Rand', on te tient au courant, dit Nattie.

-Prends soin d'elle.

-Evidemment, c'est ma meilleure amie, répondit brusquement la blonde.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit méchamment, juste sache que je ne laisserai jamais ma meilleure amie souffrir, sourit Nattie avant d'entrer dans les toilettes et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Nattie... Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, qu'une nausée réapparue.

-On parlera après, pour l'instant, tiens, dit-elle en me tendant le sac qui était posé au sol après que j'ai vomi tripes et boyaux.

Je pris le sac. Et fis ce qui était écrit sur la notice. Pendant les cinq minutes à attendre, je me tournais vers Nattie, prête à lui dire pour ma relation avec Randy.

-Nattie faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute, Beth, me répondit Natalya en se tournant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu avais raison à propos de mes sentiments envers Randy. Voilà, lui et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis une semaine.

-C'est génial, s'enthousiasma ma meilleure amie. Je suis contente pour vous.

-Merci, ton avis compte tellement pour moi que je voulais que tu sois la première personne à être au courant

-Tu m'en vois heureuse, tu comptes énormément pour moi également, Beth.

Nattie me prit dans ses bras

-Bon, le résultat a dû apparaitre maintenant, on devrait regarder.

-Non, je peux pas, dis-je. Toi, tu fais le...

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Natalya.

-Oui, fais-le...

-Okay.

Ma meilleure amie s'approcha du test et le prit en main. Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de descendre ses yeux vers ledit test. Elle fixa un instant, puis un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. La blondinette me tendit ensuite l'objet, mais sans l'avoir regardé, je savais déjà ce qu'il indiquait. Et, en regardant le résultat, j'eus un sourire encore plus grand quand mon amie. Mon bébé...

-Je suis vraiment enceinte. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je heureuse. Dis-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre en réalisant qu'il y avait une vie à l'intérieur de moi.

-Je peux me douter, sourit-elle.

-Randy devrait avoir fini son match. Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille le voir maintenant ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Nattie. Tu dois lui dire maintenant.

Je me dépêchai d'aller dans le vestiaire de mon amour.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Le match de Randy n'était pas encore fini. J'eus le temps d'aller voir un officiel pour lui demander de me remplacer par Natalya pour le match de ce soir puis je regardai la fin du match sur l'écran qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires. Son match était contre mon ex, Cody Rhodes. Cody était comme mon grand-frère. On s'était quitté en bon terme et il avait toujours été là pour moi. Randy gagna son match avec son célèbre RKO. Pour l'attendre, j'allai dans son vestiaire. Je restai debout près de la porte quand j'entendis deux voix. C'était celles de Randy et de Cody.

-Randy, tu es un bon pote mais je te préviens tu fais du mal à Beth, tu es mort. Compris ?

-Cody, je l'aime vraiment Beth. Je sais qu'elle est comme ta petite sœur. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

-Tant qu'on se comprend, ça me va. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux.

-Merci, c'est important pour Beth comme pour moi que tu sois d'accord avec ça, parce que tu comptes énormément pour elle.

Quand j'entendis ces paroles, j'eus le sourire car je me rendis compte que j'allais enfin pouvoir être heureuse et le plus important était que le petit soit heureux. J'étais toujours derrière la porte, je fus donc surprise quand elle fut ouverte par Randy. Cody lui, était parti. Il m'embrassa dès qu'il me vit.

-J'ai entendu ta petite conversation avec Cody.

-Ah ! Tu es sûre que c'est ton ex ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il ne devrait normalement pas me pousser à être avec toi. Il devrait même m'en empêcher. Mais là il fait tout le contraire.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu. On s'est séparé en très bon terme. On était plus vraiment un couple. On était devenue des amis. C'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça.

Randy hocha la tête avec un air de compréhension sur la figure. Je lui souris, puis baillai.

-On devrait y aller maintenant, je commence à fatiguer...

-D'accord, allons-y.

Après cela, nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Randy et il nous ramena chez moi. On rentra et il se colla alors à moi, joueur, en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Alors, mon amour, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je, innocemment.

-Tu le sais très bien, rit-il, son souffle me chatouillant le cou.

-Ah oui ? Ris-je encore.

-Oui, allez, dis-moi, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il presque.

Je ris une nouvelle fois en me tournant dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai sur le nez et me dégageai de ceux-ci avant de rire plus fort en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Il m'y suivit et me fit tomber sur le lit, tombant avec moi. Nous rîmes ensemble et mon amour m'embrassa plus profondément.

-Tu me dis maintenant ?

-Hum... nah, tu ne m'as pas convaincu, ris-je.

-Ah oui ? Et que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre, ma déesse ? Me souffla-t-il en me mordillant le cou, me faisant gémir.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Peut-être continuer ?

-Non, pas ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée, répondis-je en baillant encore.

-Alors dis-moi, sourit mon amant. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir le résultat, s'il te plait !

Je soupirai exagérément, faussement désespérée. Je souris ensuite à Randy et mis mes mains sur mon ventre encore tout à fait plat, souriant tendrement. Je lançais ensuite un regard amoureux à Randy.

-Je suis enceinte, souris-je davantage.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux dire, tu es vraiment, vraiment enceinte ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Oui, ris-je. Je suis vraiment totalement enceinte.

-C'est génial ! Cria Randy en me serrant fort dans ses bras puissants.

-Oui, murmurai-je tendrement.

Puis, serrée dans les bras de mon amour, je commençai à somnoler quand il me fit remarquer que je devais me déshabiller. Je souris paresseusement et me relevai pour ensuite passer à la salle de bain et faire comme il m'avait dit. Quand je revins dans ma chambre, ce fut pour trouver mon amour en boxer, sur mon lit, ayant relevé la couverture pour que je me glisse près de lui. Je souris encore en le faisant et il me serra fortement contre lui. Je m'endormis ainsi, dans le confort de ses bras musclés que j'aimais tant.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapitre 6

J'entendis ma musique d'entrée. Alors, je dus me diriger sur le ring pour faire cette annonce.

-La WWE Universe, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas eu de match depuis un mois. Cela est le début d'une grande série parce que je pars en congés maternité. Et oui, je suis enceinte depuis un mois et demi. Je vous rassure, c'est juste une pause. Je ne prends pas ma retraire. Je reviendrai.

Je descendis du ring. Je fus applaudis par tout le public y compris par mes collègues quand j'arrivais dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde me félicita. Quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi, je me retournai. C'était Layla.

-On va bientôt avoir une mini Beth sur les rings. Félicitations, tu le mérites.

-Merci ! Oula, sur le ring, ce n'est pas encore dit.

J'eus le sourire après avoir dit ça. Je fus rejointe par mon Randy qui se colla à moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour poser ses mains sur mon ventre, qui commençait à s'arrondir.

-Alors ma chérie, ça te fait quoi que la pause soit officielle maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. Le catch a toujours été ma priorité et ça depuis que je suis toute petite et maintenant il va passer en second plan avec le bébé….

-Ce n'est qu'une pause, tu reviendras après la grossesse et on reformera notre équipe, m'interrompit Natalya en me prenant dans ses bras. Je vais être tata mais c'est trop génial. Je vais pouvoir lui apprendre plein de choses.

-Zen Nattie, oui, tu vas être sa tatie et sa marraine mais j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais lui apprendre, lui dis-je en me moquant d'elle et en lui tirant la langue.

-En plus d'avoir un enfant qui arrive, j'ai deux enfants autres, ma chérie et sa meilleure amie. Ça me fait peur ça.

Tout le monde rigola même moi et Nattie. Oui, c'est vrai que quand on était toutes les deux on retrouvait notre âme d'enfant. C'est comme si nous étions jumelles. On était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Deux mois et demi plus tard, j'étais à quatre mois de grossesse. On voyait de plus en plus que j'étais enceinte car mon ventre s'arrondissait vraiment de plus en plus. Randy était vraiment aux petits soins avec moi. Malgré quelques disputes comme dans tous les couples, c'était un véritable amour avec moi. Je pensais que de ne pas pouvoir monter sur un ring allait me manquer, mais en fait, non. C'est un peu vrai, ça me manquait mais pas tant que ça. Je savais que si ça ne me manquait pas encore c'est parce que j'allais voir les shows et aussi principalement parce que j'allais bientôt être maman et que je ne voulais prendre aucun risque pour le bébé. En parlant de ce dernier, aujourd'hui, Randy et moi avions un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. On allait pouvoir savoir le sexe du bébé.

On arriva chez la gynécologue avec quelques minutes d'avance, tellement on était impatients. Randy commença alors à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, les gens le regardant bizarrement pour certains, amusés pour d'autres. Moi, je soupirai parce qu'on n'était qu'à l'échographie, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait quand j'accoucherai ? Je souris ensuite tendrement amusée, parce que, vraiment, quand il était comme ça, il était adorable.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et la gynécologue appela mon nom. Randy se figea, me faisant pouffer de rire. Mon amour se tourna vers moi, hagard, me prit par le coude et me fit avancer presque tremblant d'impatience et de nervosité mêlées vers la salle de la gynéco.

-Bonjour, Mlle Phoenix. Comment allez-vous ?

-Pour ma part, je vais bien, souris-je moqueusement. C'est plutôt à Randy que vous devriez poser cette question.

-Hey ! Répliqua-t-il, outré, nous faisant rire la gynécologue et moi.

-Beh quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Tu es plus stressé... qu'une femme enceinte, explosai-je de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, grogna mon amour, avant que je lui fasse signe de s'approcher avec mon index et de lui donner une petit baiser sur les lèvres pour le réconforter.

-Bon, alors, vous êtes ici pour savoir le sexe du bébé ? Demanda avec rhétorique le médecin. Vous devez être impatients.

-Oh oui ! Vous n'imaginez même pas, souris-je largement.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir si ce sera une petite princesse ou un mini-moi, rit Randy.

-Et bien, vérifions, rit le médecin, amusée.

Elle mit du gel sur mon ventre, me donnant des frissons sous la fraicheur nouvelle, puis passa l'appareil pour les échographies. Pendant un petit moment, elle chercha le bon angle, en regardant le moniteur de radiologie, où le regard de mon amour et le mien étaient déjà fixés. Elle sourit légèrement.

-Et bien, je crois que vous devrez lui acheter de la peinture rose pour la chambre, sourit gentiment moqueuse la gynéco.

-Ah ? Ce sera ma petite princesse, alors ? Demanda Randy, se tournant vers elle.

-Oui, rit-elle. Ce sera une fille.

-Ma princesse, sourit tendrement Randy, et ma déesse, continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi et m'embrassant.

-Ce sera ma princesse, répliquai-je, amusée.

-La nôtre ? S'enquit Randy.

-La nôtre, acquiesçai-je, soupirant faussement.

Nous rîmes et la gynécologue nous dit que la petite se portait très bien, qu'elle était en position assise et que je ne devrais pas tarder à la sentir bouger, me faisant sourire de façon idiote, me récoltant un baiser de Randy. Arrivés chez moi, Randy me prit dans ses bras. Il s'amusait à me caresser le ventre.

-Je vais être papa. Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à cette idée. On va avoir une petite princesse.

-Notre petite princesse vit à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'en reviens pas. J'aimerais bien l'appeler Natalie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, mais Natalya est la femme qui compte le plus pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment appeler notre petite puce comme elle.

-Je suis d'accord !

-Oh merci ! Tu sais que je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi ma déesse, dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur mon ventre. Les deux femmes de ma vie ! Continua-t-il en m'embrassant.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Chapitre7

Plus les semaines passaient, plus mon ventre s'arrondissait, mais jamais Randy ne me fit la moindre réflexion quant à mon physique pourtant devenu vraiment hors-norme. Mon nombril ressortait, signe évident de ma grossesse et ça me fit sourire, de même que pour mon amour. D'ailleurs, il arriva derrière moi et me donna un baiser rapide sur la joue. Mon bébé bougea soudainement, me donnant un coup de pied, me faisant sourire encore davantage, plus tendrement. Ce coup me rappela la toute première fois où ma petite puce m'en avait donné un.

_Flashback :_

_ J'étais à l'arène, pour voir Randy combattre contre Dolph Ziggler. Mon amour était en difficulté, à terre, mais je savais d'avance qu'il se relèverait bientôt pour rendre la pareille au blond. Et cela arriva plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Randy se releva et fit une prise à Dolph qui fut mis à terre pendant quelques secondes, mais pas assez pour qu'il perde._

_ Soudain, je sentis un coup dans mon ventre, me faisant le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Je le touchai, afin de me rendre vraiment compte et un sourire immense vint se placer sur mes lèvres. Je relevai les yeux vers le futur papa et le vit sur le blond, le maintenant à terre et le décompte avança petit à petit, et finalement, l'autre catcheur perdit contre mon amant. Je hurlai d'enthousiasme à cela et je sentis encore plus de coups donnés dans mon estomac._

_ Randy descendit du ring et je me rendis dans les vestiaires, l'attendant, dans le but de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et je me jetai dans ses bras forts et puissants, qui venaient de battre un des meilleurs catcheurs de la WWE. _

_-Devine quoi, lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille._

_-Tu es enceinte ? Rit mon amour, moqueur._

_-Non, non, c'est juste une impression, rien n'a jamais été confirmé, ris-je avec lui, le suivant dans son jeu._

_-Ah non ? Continua Randy, faussement interrogateur et surpris._

_-Je t'assure, affirmai-je, amusée._

_ On se mit à rire un long moment, mais je m'arrêtai plus rapidement que lui, voulant vraiment lui apprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'il combattait contre Dolph Ziggler._

_-Alors, tu devines ? Insistai-je._

_-Je ne sais pas, dis-moi, m'enjoignit-il à parler._

_-Notre petite princesse a bougé pour la première fois, juste avant que tu ne gagnes ton match, lui répondis-je, souriant béatement._

_-Génial ! S'exclama mon amour, heureux et enthousiaste, me donnant un baiser fougueux. Et elle bouge encore ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite._

_-Ouais, depuis que tu es descendu du ring, elle n'arrête pas, lui souris-je. Tiens, touche, continuai-je en prenant sa main droite et la dirigeant vers mon ventre._

_ Petit à petit, réalisant ce qui bougeait sous sa paume, Randy eut un sourire qui montait peu à peu sur ses lèvres, devenant au fur et à mesure béat. Je souris, pour ma part, tendrement au spectacle, quand je vis un flash, me surprenant._

_-Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, nous sourit ma meilleure amie, son portable entre les mains._

_-Merci, Nattie, lui dis-je. En plus, ça nous fera un joli souvenir._

_-Ouais, la première fois où notre petite puce a bougé, acquiesça mon chéri, toujours béat et touchant mon ventre, appréciant les mouvements que faisaient notre fille._

_-Contente d'avoir pu être présente, alors, s'exclama Natalya. Je peux toucher, moi aussi ?_

_ Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord, avec un grand sourire avenant sur les lèvres et elle s'approcha, Randy se décalant un peu, et posa sa main sur mon ventre. La même réaction que Randy se fit voir sur le visage de ma meilleure amie et je souris une fois de plus, tendrement._

_Fin Flashback._

Me rappeler de cette scène, me fit une fois de plus, sourire bêtement. Mon amour me regarda, attendri et on se dirigea ensuite vers la voiture, car Randy avait fait une réservation au restaurant, pour une sortie en amoureux, ne me disant rien, avant ce soir. Du coup, j'étais habillée depuis quelques minutes, d'un joli jean bleu marine, assez serré au niveau des chevilles, mais assez larges au niveau de la taille, ainsi qu'une tunique rouge pourpre qui s'élargissait au niveau du ventre, à manches débardeur, pour ne pas que j'ai trop chaud. Alors que, Rand' était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à manches retroussées, avec un jean noir serré, faisant ressortir ses fesses, me faisant rire mais sourire également de façon très coquine, en passant souvent ma main dessus.

Mon amour m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager et je m'y installai, mettant ma ceinture avec précaution, pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop serrée au niveau de mon ventre. Randy se plaça devant le volant et mit sa ceinture, lui aussi, puis, il nous conduisit au restaurant où il avait fait les réservations. Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes et il m'ouvrit de nouveau la portière. Je lui souris et je lui donnai un baiser pour le remercier et il me prit par la taille après avoir refermé la portière, puis la voiture.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil et l'hôtesse nous mena à notre table. Nous prîmes place et Randy me tint la chaise avant de s'assoir à sa place. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il était un vrai gentleman, me faisant sourire, tendrement.

-Alors, le restaurant te plait ? Me demanda-t-il, souriant doucement en me regardant, amoureusement.

-Oui, merci, répondis-je attendrie.

-J'espère que la nourriture te plaira aussi, rit mon amant. Sinon, ça aurait été inutile de venir.

-C'est pas faux, l'accompagnai-je dans son hilarité.

Un serveur s'approcha et nous tendit un menu chacun, puis repartit vers une autre table en nous souriant et nous disant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes, quand nous aurions choisi. Je lis la carte des menus pendant un instant et me décidai pour des spaghettis à l'italienne alors que Randy me dit qu'il avait également choisi. Il rappela le serveur et celui-ci arriva dans la minute qui suivit.

-Vous avez choisi ? Nous questionna-t-il.

-Oui, affirma Randy. Pour ma part, ce sera du loup*, avec du riz assez épicé, s'il vous plait.

-Bien, c'est noté, sourit le serveur. Et pour madame ?

-Je vais faire plus simple, ris-je légèrement. Pour moi, ce sera des spaghettis à l'italienne, s'il vous plait.

-C'est noté, dit-il en finissant d'annoter sur son carnet. Ce sera prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-Bien, merci, dimes-nous en même temps, alors qu'il repartait.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'arrivée future de notre enfant et des objets à lui acheter dans les quelques semaines à venir. Randy me dit qu'il avait déjà commandé pas mal de choses, qu'il avait trouvées sur internet et qu'il trouvait jolies. Je lui souris tendrement et lui demandai de me les montrer quand on serait à la maison, que nous partagions désormais. Bien que Randy ait gardé sa propre maison comme deuxième habitation pour nous.

Le serveur vint nous apporter notre repas pendant que l'on parlait de la chambre de notre princesse et nous sourit en nous disant « félicitations » puis « bon appétit ». Il repartit et nous commençâmes à manger, discutant toujours. Randy piocha dans mon assiette, alors que je faisais de même, afin de goûter à son poisson, que j'appréciai directement.

Une fois que nous finîmes de diner, Randy paya et nous allâmes nous promener, sans la voiture, marchant lentement, main dans la main. Soudain, nous entendîmes un feu d'artifices être tiré et nous levâmes la tête, regardant ce spectacle. Le feu d'artifices ne semblait pas très loin, alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Nous le regardâmes tout du long, puis, une fois terminé, nous nous décidâmes à rentrer.

Cela fait, nous allâmes dans la chambre, je devais avouer que j'étais fatiguée de cette soirée, étant enceinte, mon énergie allait à mon bébé, ne me laissant pas vraiment de possibilité de rester debout trop longtemps. Alors, une fois en pyjama et couchée contre mon amour, nous nous dîmes « bonne nuit » et nous embrassâmes, mais, je m'endormis tout de suite après.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 8

J'en étais à mon dernier mois de grossesse, mon ventre était vraiment très tendu et je n'arrivais plus à rester trop longtemps debout. Je devais toujours être assise, voire même couchée. Randy était aux petits soins avec moi, m'apportant souvent le petit-déjeuner au lit, me couvrant de baisers et d'étreintes ainsi que de cadeaux en tout genre.

Quelques semaines après notre rendez-vous au restaurant et le feu d'artifices qui a suivi, ainsi que le lendemain où mon amour me montra tout ce qu'il avait commandé sur une boutique d'achat pour les nouveaux nés en ligne, nous choisîmes ensemble le reste des affaires pour notre petit ange. Randy, Edge, Natalya et moi, nous passâmes également un super après-midi, très agréable, pendant lequel on s'est vraiment amusés en peignant la chambre de notre futur bébé.

A présent, j'étais sur le canapé, regardant la télévision, la tête sur les genoux de mon chéri, qui me caressait doucement mes mèches blondes. Un petit sourire jouait sur nos lèvres et Nat' bougeait beaucoup dans mon ventre, me donnant quelques crampes qui me faisaient grimacer de temps à autres.

-Tu aimes ce film ? Me demanda Randy, me lançant un regard, connectant nos yeux.

-Bof, pas vraiment, mais bon, tant que tu es là, c'est tout ce qui m'importe vraiment, lui souris-je.

-T'es trop mignonne ! Rit mon amour, alors qu'une nouvelle crampe me prenait, me faisant encore grimacer. Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il directement.

-Oui, oui, le rassurai-je en souriant tendrement. J'aimerais juste qu'elle évite de bouger pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, mais apparemment, c'est trop lui demander.

-Ah… Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama mon homme.

-Désolée, ce n'était pas l'intention, m'excusai-je, baissant un peu les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète, juste… J'ai vraiment été effrayé pendant un instant que ce soit vraiment sérieux, me dit-il en abaissant sa tête pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Nous passâmes alors le reste de la soirée à regarder des films au hasard, ne les regardant pas vraiment, en réalité, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Quand je baillai, Randy sourit, se leva et me fit me mettre également debout. Je me battis un instant pour trouver mon équilibre et souris un peu. Nous étions déjà en pyjama pour moi et en boxer pour Rand', du coup, nous allâmes directement nous coucher. Je m'endormis facilement et rapidement, entre les bras puissants de mon homme.

Le lendemain, mes crampes étaient toujours présentes, plus fréquentes, mais je ne m'en inquiétai toujours pas. La matinée se passa dans toute hâte, étant donné que je m'étais réveillée à onze heures et demi. Mon amour m'embrassa longuement avant de partir s'entrainer. Je m'installai sur une chaise de la cuisine, après m'être préparée un bol de café bien chaud et des biscuits pour l'accompagner.

J'étais sur le point de croquer dans mon premier gâteau, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Je regardai alors mon petit-déjeuner, dépitée et soupirai en me relevant, après avoir déposé le biscuit de nouveau sur la table. J'allai ouvrir et ma meilleure amie me servit un grand sourire.

-Salut Beth ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Salut Nattie, souris-je malgré moi. Entre.

Elle entra et je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la cuisine, reprenant place sur ma chaise, alors que l'autre blonde m'avait suivie et s'installait sur la chaise qui me faisait face. Ma meilleure amie me sourit largement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pendant que je portai le biscuit précédemment délaissé à la mienne.

-Alors, comment tu vas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire, depuis hier après-midi, quand tu es partie ? Me moquai-je légèrement, un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Ahah, très drôle, soupira Natalya.

-Je vais bien, répondis-je, avant de grimacer encore, me tenant le ventre en soupirant.

-Ah ouais, ça a l'air, répliqua Nattie, souriant à son tour avec moquerie.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien, j'ai juste quelques crampes quand elle bouge, c'est tout, c'est normal, la rassurai-je.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-elle, septique.

Je finis de déjeuner en l'écoutant parler. Ensuite, je débarrassai mon bol, dépitée d'avoir terminé, puis je me rassis et avec ma meilleure amie, nous parlâmes pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Comme la veille, en fait. Nous discutions essentiellement de ma fille à naitre et Natalya était enthousiaste et même plus à l'idée d'en être la marraine et me raconter déjà tout ce qu'elle lui apprendrait et tous les voyages qu'elle lui ferait faire plus tard.

Ma meilleure amie commença par me dire qu'elle l'emmènerait dans son pays d'origine, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur mon visage. Ensuite, elle continua avec plein d'autres pays et je l'écoutais toujours et encore, presque hypnotisée par ce qu'elle racontait. Toutefois, tout au long de son discours, les crampes s'étaient intensifiées.

Tout à coup, je me figeai et je dus faire une tête étrange car Natalya se tut et me fixa, anxieuse. Alors qu'elle me demandait encore et encore si j'allais bien, se levant de sa chaise pour aller vers moi, je baissai la tête et regardai par terre. Mouillé… c'était mouillé… Je déglutis et fixai ensuite Nattie.

-Je crois… que j'ai perdu… les eaux, lui dis-je en chuchotant.

-Tu as quoi ? S'écria l'autre blonde, paniquée au possible.

-Perdu les eaux, repris-je, plus fort, sachant toutefois fort bien qu'elle avait compris la première fois.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse, avant de paniquer de nouveau. Non, en fait, c'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Hurla en dernier la blonde.

-Euh… Appeler Randy serait une bonne idée, déjà…, proposai-je, calme, contrairement à mon amie.

-Oui, oui, tu as raison…

Elle sortit son téléphone, chercha un instant dans les contacts, cliqua et le porta à son oreille, tapant du pied, nerveuse.

-Randy ? C'est Natalya. Beth va accoucher… Elle a perdu les eaux ! Cria la blonde.

Elle raccrocha presqu'aussitôt, l'air outré. Je supposai donc que mon amour avait dû lui raccrocher au nez. Je ris un instant, avant qu'une terrible contraction ne me prenne d'assaut. Je soufflai comme ce que j'avais appris, me retenant fortement à la table, mes jointures devenant blanches.

Rand' arriva peu de temps après, me porta presque juste la voiture, me fit assoir à l'arrière et m'attacha, alors que Nattie prit place sur le siège passager et que Randy se mit côté chauffeur. Le seul homme dans la voiture démarra en trombe et nous arrivâmes plus rapidement que prévu à l'hôpital. Natalya sortit avant même que mon amour ne se soit garé. Elle revint alors qu'on sortait de la voiture, moi, toujours aidée de Randy, avec un fauteuil roulant. Je pris place dessus, une nouvelle contraction se faisant sentir. Nous allâmes à l'accueil, mon homme et ma meilleure amie paniquant toujours, alors que je me tenais violemment le ventre, soufflant toujours plus profondément.

On m'emmena dans une salle et mes deux accompagnateurs vinrent avec moi.

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 9

J'étais en salle d'accouchement. Les médecins et infirmières me disaient de respirer profondément. Le médecin qui s'occupait de le plus de moi, me dit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de me faire de péridurale, alors j'allais souffrir. Je ne prêtai même pas réellement attention à cela, trop prise dans ma tentative de calmer la douleur de mes contractions, qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

J'étais couchée sur une table de travail, ma main droite broyant celle de Randy, qui, je le voyais, serrait la mâchoire, pour ne rien dire. De l'autre côté, Nattie me fixait avec anxiété. On me disait de « pousser » encore et encore, ou bien d'« arrêter ». J'en avais plus qu'assez, n'ayant qu'une seule et unique envie, à présent, que ma petite puce sorte et que je puisse me reposer.

Après ce qui me sembla durer des heures, mais furent sûrement plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Natalie sortit finalement la tête, pleurant légèrement. Puis vint les épaules et le reste du corps. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut totalement sortie. La sueur perlait à mon front et dans mes cheveux et j'étais épuisée. Mon amour me caressa les cheveux en regardant notre petit ange.

-Monsieur, voudriez-vous couper le cordon ? Demanda le médecin qui tenait notre fille.

-Bien… bien sûr, murmura Randy, ému.

Mon homme me lâcha la main et se dirigea vers le médecin. Celui-ci avait placé deux pinces au niveau du cordon, lui indiquant de couper au milieu. Il le fit et le médecin lui sourit. La sage-femme enveloppa ensuite notre enfant dans une couverture rose, après que le docteur la lui ait remise et la tendit elle-même à Randy.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, de même que pour Natalya et nous regardâmes avec amour le nouveau-né si mignon et petit. Je finis par m'endormir épuisée, un grand sourire tout de même aux lèvres. Quand je me réveillai, mon bébé était dans le berceau d'hôpital et mes deux accompagnateurs n'étaient pas là. Je soupirai, me demandant ce qu'il en était. Puis, je tournai la tête vers mon enfant. Elle était réveillée, elle aussi.

Je souris et tentai de me lever. Je n'y parvins pas, ayant encore trop mal pour bouger et fis donc avancer le berceau vers moi. La petite fixa alors son regard sur moi et je souris en la voyant faire.

-Ma chérie, m'exclamai-je en caressant tout doucement son petit ventre, tu es magnifique.

-Et la maman aussi, répondit la voix de mon amour, entrant en souriant, suivi de la marraine de notre enfant, tous deux portant des boissons entre leurs mains.

-Merci, souris-je. Mais, je ne pense pas que je ressemble à grand-chose pour le moment, grimaçai-je ensuite.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu es d'une laideur pour le moment, c'est flagrant ! Explosa de rire ma meilleure amie, me vexant faussement.

-Attention à toi, Nattie, car dès que je reposerais le pied sur le ring, dans quelques années, tu risquerais de souffrir…

-Tu n'oserais pas demander un combat contre ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda l'autre blonde, faussement nerveuse.

-Ahah, on verra, ris-je.

Nous passâmes un après-midi à discuter, l'infirmière nous dérangeant plusieurs fois pour me rapporter les biberons pour la petite. La première fois, je fus celle qui donna à boire à Nat', mais ensuite, Randy puis Natalya voulurent essayer.

Je restai trois jours à l'hôpital, puis ressortis, ma fille dans sa coque et la main de Randy dans la mienne. On monta dans la voiture, Natalie bien calée sur la banquette arrière, attachée, pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Randy au volant et moi sur le siège passager. Nous rentrâmes chez nous, heureux de notre nouvelle parenté.

Une fois à la maison, Nat' en train de dormir, je la sortis de sa coque et me rendis dans notre chambre, afin de la coucher dans son lit, qui avait été placé à cet endroit par mon homme pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'embrassai d'abord le front de ma fille, avant de la placer dans son berceau et ressortis, laissant la porte ouverte au cas où.

Je me rendis ensuite dans le salon, où m'attendait mon amour et m'installai sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis, nous regardâmes le catch à la télévision, avant que je ne prépare le diner. Alors que j'étais aux fourneaux, la sonnette retentit et Randy alla ouvrir. Ma blondinette d'amie entra et me salua, avant de se rendre dans notre chambre. Je souris, amusée et m'en retournai à mes plats. Je sentis alors des bras puissants m'entouraient la taille et une bouche dans mon cou.

-Je suis vraiment heureux, me murmura Randy, au creux de l'oreille.

-Et moi donc, répondis-je, tout aussi bas.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Entendîmes-nous alors.

-Nattie, m'exclamai-je, elle dormait ! Il fallait la laisser…

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Contra ma meilleure amie. Elle venait de se réveiller…

-Ah, d'accord…

Je préparai un biberon et mon homme continua de préparer à manger pendant ce temps-là. Natalya insista pour donner à boire à sa filleule et je souris en lui donnant le biberon tout chaud. Elle partit s'installer dans le canapé, afin d'être plus à l'aise et Randy et moi finîmes le diner.

Peu après, Natalya réapparut dans la cuisine avec Nat' dans les bras et me regarda avec un regard suppliant. Je souris moqueusement, comprenant tout de suite et repris ma fille. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre de la petite et la changeai, ce que ne voulait pas faire ma meilleure amie.

Quand j'eus terminé, je me rendis compte que ma puce s'étaient rendormie. Je retournai la coucher et revins dans la cuisine. La table mise, nous dinâmes et finalement, je me dis que la vie de maman était vraiment reposante, comparée à ma vie trépidante de catcheuse d'avant…

**Fin !**

* * *

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu ainsi que d'avoir laissé des reviews. **


End file.
